Out in the Cold
by Ryoko.Kilala
Summary: *Done, finished, what more can i say?* Kagome and Inu-Yasha get caught in the middle of a snow storm. Will they beable to get along? rated just in case for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and if I did I wouldn't be putting up a fan fiction on the internet! I'd be somewhere in Japan raking in money! I'm REALLY poor SO DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
".." - when someone is speaking '...' - when someone is thinking {:..:} - My own comments  
  
Out in the Snow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
~:~:~:~  
  
Kagome was walking through the forest in the middle of Feudal Japan, trying to keep up with her hanyou companion. Her ebony hair trailed behind her as she walked into the wind. It had been awhile since they had stopped to rest and Kagome was getting really tired. It didn't help that he companion kept telling her to hurry up and not walk so slow.  
  
'Easy for him to say,' Kagome thought as she tried to pick up her pace, keeping her face down to keep the icy wind blowing into it. 'He's a damn hanyou, its easy for him to walk for hours with out getting tired! I'M ONLY A HUMAN! Inu-Yasha really needs to learn that I can't do this sort of intense walking with out one damn stop!' Kagome was just about to ask Inu- Yasha if they could stop when suddenly she realized that she couldn't see him anymore, all she could see was. snow?  
  
A flake fell on Kagome's bare arm. 'No wonder why I'm cold!' she thought. She looked up ahead of her again to see if she could ketch a glimpse of Inu-Yasha. Yes! She could just barely see the out line of his red gi.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome yelled trying to get his attention. But either he didn't hear her or he didn't care he just kept walking. "Oh that slimy bastard!" she muttered as she began to run towards him, not very effectively because the ground was already covered in snow. "Hey INU-YASHA! STOP WILL YA!" He still kept walking; Kagome was getting really angry now, why wouldn't Inu-Yasha stop? Was he still mad at her for the 'sit' she gave him earlier that day? But still it wasn't like him to just ignore her completely, especially when it just started snowing out of the blue. Sure it hadn't been the warmest of days but. Snow? In the middle of July?  
  
Finally she caught up to him, well by a few feet or so. "INU-YASHA!" She yelled at him, anger very apparent in her voice. Inu-Yasha turned around and looked at her coldly. 'What is wrong with him?' she thought as he just stood there and stared at her like she was a piece of shit on the floor that you can not get off.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" He spat at her. Kagome looked a little take shocked, but quickly got over his coldness.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? Gods didn't you even realize its SNOWING? And what did I do to deserve such a name?" Kagome couldn't stop the tears that wanted to come out. She couldn't understand why he was being so mean.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~  
  
Okies people, So what do u think? This is my first fanfic ever so, please no flames. You can tell me what you think I could improve, I'd really appreciate that; but if u really don't like this story then don't read it. It's not like anyone is making you! Like I said I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you think I could change to make this fic better in the future! Also do you think that I should keep writing more to it? I know it was short but I wasn't sure if people would like it so. ya. Please r&r 


	2. chapter 2 reentered

Hey sorry about last time, I know it was really short but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it so. oh well. Thank you everybody who sent a review! It helped a lot! I'll make it longer this time, so don't worry. Also sorry for taking my time for posting a new chapter. I REALLY don't like summer jobs *pouts* but I need the money so, I guess it's worth it.  
  
Chapter 2 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~  
  
"What's wrong with you today? Gods didn't you even realize its SNOWING? And what did I do to deserve such a name?" Kagome couldn't stop the tears that wanted to come out. She couldn't understand why he was being so mean.  
  
~~==~~==~~==~~  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the girl in front of him and frowned. He wasn't really mad at her as Kagome thought. He was mad at how stupid he was not to have noticed that a snow storm was coming, and when she interrupted his thoughts. well he got ticked off. He wished that she wouldn't cry, and now seeing them freeze on her face just made it worse. He NEEDED to get her somewhere warm and dry. 'Baba' he thought as he noticed that she was shivering uncontrollably. Then he noticed why; she was in her summer school uniform, which meant no protection for her delicate skin at all.  
  
"Of course I noticed it was snowing!" he yelled back, trying to hide his worry for the girl. "I was looking for a place to shelter in till the snow stopped! But then you had to stop that search with your stupid whining, bitch!" Once the words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted saying them, but to his surprise Kagome didn't seem affected by what he said.  
  
"Gomen Inu-Yasha," she replied, wiping frozen tears from her face. "Let's go look for some shelter!" Inu-Yasha watched Kagome walk passed him; he was completely in shock. He thought that he would get another 'sitting' from his last comment, but instead she agreed with him. Now he wondered if she was ok. Sure she had looked a little blue around her lips, but then would the cold really affect the way she would react that much? Hm... this might go to his advantage. With that he started walking again to ketch up with Kagome.  
  
Once he got up to her he lifted her onto his back and took a much faster speed to search for some form of shelter. He got worried when he couldn't feel Kagome shivering anymore. 'Oh god, please Kagome please don't get sick!' With that thought he began looking more franticly for, a shack, a cave. ANYTHING!  
  
Only a few minutes had passed since their last brawl but it seemed like ages to Inu-Yasha. By now Kagome had fainted from the cold and he still hadn't seen anything. 'There!' he thought as a big black object that looked like a house gleamed up ahead. Inu-Yasha sped up.  
  
The house was old and vacant; it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. But it was sturdy and kept out the snow and cold. Inu-Yasha kicked open the door as his arms were full with an unconscious Kagome. Inu- Yasha looked around the house and was surprised to see that it had two rooms, one for sleeping and the other for cooking. "Wow," he whispered as he looked around. "Who ever lived here before wasn't poor!" The house was beautifully furnished but was everything was old and musty. Laying Kagome down on a futon he started a fire with some wood that had been piled up in the corner. He was about to look around some more when he realized that Kagome's skin had a bluish tint to it and was not the olive color it usually was.  
  
"BABA" Inu-Yasha quickly looked through Kagome's big bag and found a dry pair of pants and a sweater, along with a blanket. He quickly undressed the frozen girl, but when it came down to only her bra and underwear he stopped and was about to put on the dry clothes that he found when he remembered something his mother had told him when he was really young; it was something about an illness that a person got when they were really cold. He blushed when he remembered what he had to do to get rid of the illness.  
  
"Ok step one remove all of the victims clothes and put them in bed with LOTS of blankets," he murmured. He began to take off her bra and then her underwear. "Step two remove all of your clothing and get into the bed with the person." Inu-Yasha blushed even harder but did take off all of his clothes. Now both of them were completely naked under the blankets but when Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome she seemed to be warming up. He tried to put more distant in between them but Kagome grabbed his arm and polled him back to her. For a second Inu-Yasha thought she had awoken, and was ready for the tons of 'sits' he knew he would be receiving but then realized she was just pulling her heat source closer to herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't help but look at Kagome's perfect curves. She looked so angelic sleeping there next to him. His eyes trailed up her body and stopped at her chest. 'Wow,' he thought as he watched them go up and down with each breath. He lightly shook his head and moved his eyes up to her face, right then and there he realized which Miko he would choose. Kagome had told him that she couldn't leave his side even though she knew that she couldn't compete with Kikyo. He chuckled at his stupidity for thinking that Kikyo would be the one for him. Kagome unlike Kikyo didn't mind Inu-Yasha being a hanyou, she never asked him to use the Shikon no tama to become human; actually she respected him wanting to become a full youki even though she didn't really like the idea. Yes Kagome was the one he chose, not Kikyo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome murmured taking him back to realitly.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Alright! That was a little longer than the other. but still pretty short, ne? *sighs* I have to go to work and this is the only time that I could get it in so, NO FLAMES!! Alright hope u guys enjoyed the new (but short) chapter. Oh and sorry for the cliff. HEHE *laughs evilly*. Plz r&r. -Ryoko 


	3. chapter 3

Alrighty then! Here comes another chapie! But first I would like to thank all those who sent reviews *waves hand out to crowd*. I really appreciate it. Kiz: yeah, gomen, I know that baba means old woman. I accidentally put a B instead of a K. hehe sry 'bout that. Thank you for your review tho! *hugs* also thanks for pointing that out! I didn't notice it. Like I said I really appreciate all of your reviews! If u have any questions about the story please feel free to ask! Ok Ok I know im getting to the new chappie!! Now that its Saturday I have no work. YEY! Here WE GO!!!  
  
Chapter 3 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome murmured taking him back to realitly.  
  
Inu-Yasha had been turned on his side and propping himself up with his elbow. He now noticed that Kagome had rolled closer to him. a lot closer. She was cradled against his body trying to get the warm that was generating off of it. Although to Inu-Yasha her moving closer to him was just as thought he where in heaven. He put his arm (not the one that he was propping him self up with) around her and hugged her close.  
  
'I-I think I'm in heaven' Inu-Yasha thought as she moved even closer to his body. 'WAAAAA! What am I thinking? Wait. didn't I just say that she was the one I chose over Kikyo! Man I didn't really even realize . Ok, alright I guess I should admit to myself that I like her by now but. does- does she feel the same about me?' Then he remembered the time when Kagome had told him that she could never leave his side, even thought she 'knew' that he had chosen Kikyo.  
  
Chosen Kikyo. Oh yes that is what she thought but it wasn't true anymore, and he knew it and he also knew that if he didn't tell Kagome soon something bad might happen. But what if? 'There is no what if!' Inu-Yasha yelled back at himself. 'She practically told me she cared for me. but then her feelings might have changed.' He looked down at the human girl in his arms and shook his head. No, he really didn't think she had. With that last thought flowing through his head he fell asleep.  
  
~~==~~==~~==~~  
  
There were rays of sun poking through cracks of the door. One ray fell right on Kagome's face and it awoke her. Slowly she became a where that someone was holding her, and whoever it was, had a beautifully chiseled chest. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Inu-Yasha that was holding her and that he was fast asleep. Then she realized that both she and him were completely naked.  
  
The first thought that ran through her head was 'Oh I am going to kill that hentai Inu!' but then she realized what must have happened the night before. She remembered it snowing then her being really cold and then. nothing. She must have blacked out and then got Hypothermia. '.Inu- Yasha saved m-me?...' she thought. 'But he doesn't even like me.' She looked at Inu-Yasha and felt her heart warm. maybe, perhaps he- he finially does care for me?! 'duh girl get a hold of your self, he was just saving you like every other time! Your just a shard detector. REMEMBER!' Kagomes hopes dropped at the thought and she began to get mad at Inu-Yasha again. {A/N: yea yea I know im mean but hey! The story cant be all strait forward where would the fun in that be?}  
  
Kagome removed Inu-Yasha's arm and sat up. She was about to stand when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down at Inu-Yasha's face, he was awake. Now she couldn't just get dressed and leave. She would even have to thank him which did not feel like something she really wanted to do. Inu- Yasha sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome look I'm really sorry about this," Inu-Yasha said swiftly before she could get a word in, although he could already feel the 'sits' that were coming. "But you see you got sick from the cold and the only way I could save you wa-"  
  
Kagome cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "It's ok, I know." She was about to take her finger away when he grabbed it. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised but quickly got over it and kissed him back.  
  
When his tongue began to seek for the entrance to her mouth she allowed it to. Kagome moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth and she began to explore his. His hands were caressing her naked back making her blood feel as though it were on fire. Inu-Yasha broke the kiss and started planting kissed on her face then he nibbled on her ear.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She thought that he didn't care for her, that he had only thought of her as a shard detector. 'But if that's so why would he-'her thoughts were broken off by moan as Inu- Yasha had moved from her ear to her throat. She tilted her head away from him granting him more access to her throat.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said pushing Inu-Yasha away from her. Inu-Yasha looked at her confused, his dog ears twitching. Kagome giggled at the sight, which made Inu-Yasha even more confused. "Look we have to stop."  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't understand," Kagome replied. "I thought u chose Kikyo. I thought that I was only a shard detecto-"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head and broke her off. "No. I realize now that I never really did choose Kikyo. I choose you I just thought that it was Kikyo, because of our. history." Kagome gaped at him. He chose her? Her, Kagome, over Kikyo?  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha, I," Kagome flung herself at him knocking him over. She kissed his over and over again till he got over his shock. "Inu-chan I, I love you" she whispered and if it hadn't been for his exhalent hearing he would have never heard it. After hearing that Inu-Yasha gave Kagome the most passionate kiss. And when he stopped all he could say before she latched onto his lips again was: "Glad to hear it!" .. . .. ... .. . .. jiendo ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~  
  
How did u guys like it? Well whether u liked it or not I had fun writing it, and that's the point anyway, ne? Well once again, thank you all for your reviews! I think im going to start a new fanfic. sooner or later so check that one out. R&R - Ryoko 


End file.
